SnapDragon
by DCWestby
Summary: A teaser mainly, Wrote it a while back, may or may not continue with this idea, read and review please.


SnapDragon

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Evangelion.**_

**Note: This is a small story in which there will a tremendous amount of angst. Set around the 13th angel… What if……**

"…I won't do it com-"

At that instance, a completely new holographic screen appeared in Shinji's field of vision, a screen with unfamiliar faces on it. At the same time, the other comlinks closed.

"Pilot Ikari correct?"

Shinji only nod in astonishment as his voice suddenly denied exsistence.

The man smiled and nodded approvingly, "Good, we've been monitoring you…"

Within NERV command, it was an uproar.

"Commander! All communications with Unit 01 are jammed!"

The commander was not very pleased to begin with, first his son was refusing to kill an angel and now someone was jamming them from Unit 01.He was very nearly beside himself with rage, "What! Impossible, what's causing the interferance?"

"…So, what I'm offering is to teleport your friend out of the malfunctioning machine so you can destroy it. Would that be agreeable?"

Shinji thought about it a bit. "You're certain that he'd be unharmed?"

The man nodded, "Yes, he would be unharmed. We can simply teleport him to his house if you wish."

Shinji nodded, "Very well… And thank you."

The man smiled as a visual of the infected unit's entryplug interior manifested in a corner of Shinji's view. "Not a problem, here's the view of his entryplug."

The mysterious comlink disappeared as ten other comlink requests blossomed and then also cut out to audio only.

"Jamming has disappeared, audio communication re-established." Aoba reported.

"Pilot Ikari, do as you're told. Unit 03 is the enemy. You must destroy it." The commander coldly ordered.

Inside his entryplug, Shinji saw as Touji faded from the entryplug of Unit-03, leaving the infected unit without a pilot. Not that it mattered much as Shinji began to attack the frothing unit with ferocity.

"Crush the entryplug." Came the cold voice of the commander.

Maya Ibuki was watching the battle as best she could when she noticed something odd. Whwn jamming of the communications began with Unit 01, Unit 03 cameras still were focused on Touji. Once the jamming curtain of Unit 01 lifted, the internal plug image from Unit 03 disappeared.

"Visual link with Unit 03 has been cut." Maya reported as the purple mecha,s fists dug into the infecteds chest.

Admiral Hawklyn nodded slowly, "No need for jamming any longer."

"Aye sir."

"What the! Sir! The fourth child disappeared from the entryplug!"

This time, the commander who was famous among people for being devoid of emotion stood up in shock as the picture before the stunned bridge audience clearly showed an empty entryplug… Right before the picture went blank again due to Unit 01's orders to destroy.

"Well, despite the fact we accidently hyperspaced into a wrong dimension, we're fine… As for the events that occurred a few minutes ago on the surface… It seem that this "commander" person is extremely cold and authoritative."

Hawklyn pondered the image of Tokyo-3 on the screen in his office…

Shinji was still recovering from the ordeal, not sure if what had happened was truly a dream or not.He sighed as he cleaned up after his experience…

…Later, he found himself being hounded by Dr. Akagi about the odd lapses of communication between Central Dogma and Unit 01, for which, Shinji had no explaination.

In an office deep within NERV, Gendo Ikari sat, listening in on Akagi's questioning of his son who didn't seem to be all that forth coming about answers. One way or another,' Gendo commented to the dark, We will know what happened.'

Suddenly his surroundings took on a shimmer and he felt himself black out…

…To reawaken in a completely different setting, that and he was laying on the hard floor.

"Hello, glad you could drop by." Stated a rather calm voice in a manner that Gendo himself knew all too well. It was a voice that stated that it held the power over him, a voice that practically flooded with power and control.

Gendo looked up to where the voice came from, and found the back of a highbacked chair facing him with a mammoth desk between him and the chair. The desk was black with a blue strip of light outlining the edges. The chair was also black…… As was the rest of the room, he realized upon noticing, nearly like his own office.

Except this one was simply a solid black.

"W-Where am I?" Gendo managed to rasp as he sat up on his knees and watched as the chair began to turn to face him.

The voice began again as if he'd never asked the question.

"Interesting case here for parallel universes. The Earth I know was nuked to death, this earth is under control I see… By madmen."

Gendo started to speak again but was cut off.

"You are aboard the Orion Space Fleet ship _Punisher_ and current in holding orbit above Tokyo-3. We've had the opportunity, or should I say misfortune, to go into your databases and extract all your secrets. Granted, there were some firewalls that had to be dealt with. But now, I can safely say that I know who you are Commander, and I know what you've done Gendo Rokobungi. You act as though the term "Father" is something akin to an alcoholic pissing alcohol onto a fire. You are a disgrace to fathers everywhere…"

Shinji was talking up a storm in his mind.

That bastard… I hate him, using my friends as test dummies. Uncaring of lives, manipulative of everything and everyone around him…'

His thoughts tapered off as he saw Misato in the doorway.

"Whats wrong Shinji-kun?"

"M-Misato, dso you think I could get my name changed from Ikari to maybe your last name?"

Misato blinked and passed out.

**_(A/N: dunno if I'll continue this or not. This is a sci-fi crossover using stuff from a very old story I wrote that has yet to be worked on since 3 years ago. I realize its mainly dialogue. Originally, I planned on Shinji taking unit 01 and self destructing it himself after disowning himself from his father, but at this point, I didn't. I still might, I dunno… Got the idea from Hotwire's "Together we stand" saga with Hikari being the 4th. Used Touji instead in this instance since it is the most used and accepted plot for the 13th. Anyway, tell me what you think. RnR.)_**


End file.
